


Keep Control

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing a bet never felt this good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Control

Katie was starting to regret the bet as soon as Marcus came back with a thick silk cloth. Her hands were already tied, but apparently this was going to be an additional condition to the loss of her team against his. She probably shouldn't have offered herself up to him with no strings attached; if anything, it might have made him work harder to win. She didn't argue when he tied the silk around her eyes, blindfolding her. Her lips might have held a tremor, and she might have started shaking, but she didn't argue.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice rough with concern.

"I'm fine," she lied. It was easier since she couldn't see his incredulous expression. She was afraid of the dark. It was stupid, because everything was fine. Marcus wasn't going to hurt her. He lusted after her, and had made it clear that nothing was going to happen that she didn't agree to. But being in the dark reminded her of being captured and tortured during the Second War, and sometimes she still had nightmares.

"You're not fine."

"I lost the bet, that's all."

His hands were on her thighs, spreading them apart so that he could kneel between them. Her hands were tied to the headboard and now she was blindfolded and afraid. He didn't know that, but he could feel the fine tremors rolling through her. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, his voice more gentle than she would have ever thought it could be.

Katie let her breath flow out of her in a rush. "No. No, I'm not." It was amazing that it was true.

His fingers slid across her skin with a deliberate slowness. Without her sight, she was trapped in darkness and the feel of him was more intense than it otherwise might have been. The rough feel of his fingers against her was magnified, and her breath was ragged. She had stripped down to her knickers and bra for this, and she suddenly wished she had gone all the way down to the skin. She jumped when his mouth touched her belly, when he ran his lips gently over her skin. "Sh. I'm going slow."

Marcus' hands roamed over her, stroking every inch of uncovered skin. The tremors stopped being about fear and more about frustration. She was soaked and wanted him inside of her, their stupid team rivalry be damned. She could hear the sounds she made, the soft whimpers of need. She refused to beg him for more, refused to have to ask him to just fuck her already. She had better control of that. Katie knew how to control herself.

He mouthed her through her wet knickers and she made a soft keening sound. Marcus chuckled, then lifted her hips in his hands. He sucked at her clit through the fabric, and his hands kept her steady beneath his mouth. Katie pulled at her wrists and writhed, not caring how wanton she sounded. She came in a rush, crying out before sagging down against the bed again. Her skin was sensitized, and it was almost torturous when Marcus dragged her knickers down her legs. She could feel him against her legs, the raw desire in his touch and the hard cock brushing past her knee when he moved. He wanted her so badly, yet he kept drawing it out.

Again he brought his mouth down to her, but there was nothing in his way now. Katie bucked against him, whimpering and moaning for more. His tongue laved her clit as he slipped two fingers inside of her. He moved with a calm deliberateness, making her come again. She lost count of how many times she came, twisting and pulling at the bonds. Her eyes were closed beneath the blindfold, so it didn't even matter that she couldn't see. She could feel him, hear the harsh sound of his breath.

"Marcus," she whimpered, feeling as though her bones were melting inside her body. "Merlin, Marcus, please..."

He slammed his entire length into her then, making her clench around him and sigh in contentment. He growled and moved above her, then finally pulled the blindfold off. There was an intensity in his eyes that would have been frightening in someone else. Marcus was like that, though. He never did anything halfway.

Letting her hands loose, Marcus kissed her. His tongue invaded her mouth and his touch was possessive. Katie raked her nails down his back and drove her heels into him to force him deeper inside of her. Moving faster, Marcus made a low rumble deep in his throat. Katie clung to his shoulders, body tightening as she approached another orgasm. He shuddered and came, jerking inside of her, still thrusting until she came again.

"You win," he said softly against her ear when able to breathe again. "You keep control better than I do."

Katie snickered softly and stroked the back of his head. "Yeah? Well, I demand a rematch. Just to be sure."

Marcus laughed and held her tighter. "Anytime, Katie."


End file.
